


Coral Dayspring

by Esparafuso, platypuz



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2018/2019 season, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypuz/pseuds/platypuz
Summary: Gareth deals with the rumours regards Luka's departure from Real Madrid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters may be short, therefore could be seen as linked drabbles if you like :)

It’s been a long day, and the cheering voices of the crowd resumed themselves to a light buzz in his ears. He was quite used to this pleasing, yet tiring, routine, but there was something else in the back of his mind that seemed to make his muscles more tense than the usual. Doubts over something he admittedly didn’t think he would have to deal with anytime soon dominated his thoughts, now that the rush of the game cooled in his bones. It was difficult, especially since the presence that was so effective when it came to soothe his insecurities couldn’t be there for him at the moment.

As he reclined on what was supposed to be a comfortable chair in a plane headed for Spain, Bale thought of all the times Luka had to reassure him regarding matters of insecurity. His experience at Real Madrid, naturally, had its ups and downs; even though he couldn't care less about hateful comments nowadays, it had been a long path until he reached that point - and Luka contributed to it directly. But this time, when insecurity creeped up Bale's spine once more, Luka couldn't help him like he used to. Not when the Croatian was the very source of it.

He knew how this market worked, for he is inserted in it himself. It was part of the job, you should always prioritize your career over the so called loyalty to a club, even if it meant you had to say goodbye to the affiliation that was your home and pride for years.

And yet, there he was thinking about the spreading rumours about how their most important midfielder could be leaving said home. From his own experience and after sharing some thoughts with his colleagues, he knew this move from Luka and his agents was just part of a strategy to get a better contract deal with Perez, but he couldn’t stop the little tight feeling in his heart when he thought that maybe - just maybe - the Croatian had true intentions of going to Internazionale. That’s how it started with Cristiano after all, before he moved to Serie A in what could be the most shocking news the Madridistas had to face in decades.

Bale stared at the clouds lazily floating past the plane, thinking about how ironically sad it would be if he had to say goodbye to Luka a second time. Tottenham left a sour taste in his mouth in this matter, and he has hoped he wouldn’t have to experience it again when he finally signed with Real Madrid.

“So we come back from a satisfying campaign in America and you still have this frown on your face, Gaz? Geez.” Bale sucked up some air at Ramos’ voice, sighing through a tired smile when he plopped himself on the empty chair by his side “Or are you already thinking about upcoming challenges?”

“Erm...You could say so.” Bale said, scratching the short hairs of the shaved part of his nape.  
It was a little awkward how everybody was so calm about that subject. Well, except the new batch of young players. He had caught some buzz of speculations and doubts among them before as well. It was expected from Bale that, after five years in Real Madrid, he would recognize the logic of his bosses - nonetheless, he felt just as confused as those who just recently got there.

“No… You, come on. You’re thinking about Lukita again aren’t you?” Ramos asked, with a teasing, yet loving, tone of voice. It only evolved to a breathy chuckle when those baby blue eyes turned back to the window without any decent reply from their owner. The defender slapped Bale’s shoulder softly, then saying “Gaaaz, Gaz! He’s not leaving, man! He just wants a new contract, I can’t believe you can’t see it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Bale said with a new sigh, now playing absentmindedly with his own fingers. ‘I just miss him terribly, and am afraid he will go away again’, he wanted to add, if just it didn’t sound so dramatic in his own head.

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, undoing the tangle of his fingers to place his hand back on the arm of the chair, tapping the back of it as a sign he should keep it there and stop the discreet, but nervous twist of his fingers “He will be jumping on you again before you even know it” Ramos said with another chuckle, truly finding amusing, yet adorable, how his friend worried over such obvious questions. Then he got the plastic sheet of paper from the pocket behind the front chair, quickling eyeing the options on the menu “You’re overthinking because you didn’t eat. Let’s eat something.”

And they did. Ramos’ playful mood distracted him enough to pull his mind off his worries.

For a while.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt grateful for Ramos' attempts of lifting the atmosphere, but the moment after landing made Bale realize how tired he was and how badly he needed some time alone, even if it was going to be dedicated to a spiralling state of anxiety. He got his luggage back and strolled across the arrivals hall, already wanting to take a shower, bury himself in a fuzzy bathrobe, and lie down for the rest of the evening - although all those things would sound even better if accompanied, as long as the company were a very specific one.

Bale tried his best to interact with his colleagues even if he didn't feel like it, offering quiet smiles whenever he heard a lighthearted comment. If things seemed real when he was in the United States, now that they were back in Spain and heading to the Club’s headquarters it was more difficult to avoid thinking on what would happen from then on. Rationally thinking, Bale was certain that a final - and hopefully positive - decision would have to be made before the UEFA Super Cup, when they would definitely need Luka’s ability paired with Kroos to guarantee them a good match.

He was in another plane of existence when Ramos nudged his arm with an elbow, making him look up. The teammate gave him a cheeky smile and a pair of raised eyebrows, indicating something on their right. It took him a while to fully realize who was sitting there, in a corner of the room, currently extracting surprised exclamations from the team.

Luka's face lightened up with a big, toothy smile; he stood up and his mates started to approach him in a succession of handshakes, hugs and quick compliments about his and his Croatian mates' remarkable performance in the World Cup. 

The team came and left; except for Bale. When his and Luka's eyes meet, the Welsh realized he had been smiling all along, and that their smiles had grown impossibly larger. Bale always thought they matched in peculiarity: his mouth was too big, and Luka's teeth were too crooked. The two players stared at each other for what felt like a thousand years, until Bale spoke:

"Thought your vacations would never end."

"You would need some long vacations as well after running that much." said Luka in a witty tone, and Bale hugged him so tightly it evoked a gasped laugh from the Croatian. He wrapped his arms around Bale's waist and sighed contently into the crook of his neck. “Did you really miss me that much?” His muffled voice asked, although the answer to his question could be felt physically in his arms and in the hard beat of the heart against his chest. 

“Much more than you can imagine.” Bale said simply, lacking words to describe how he felt now that he could hold the other close like that after so many weeks. “Thank you for coming here, Luka”

They stayed like that for a while, and then pulled apart just enough for Bale to see his face. His gaze fell instinctively on Luka’s mouth, noticing how his smile softened as he noticed the taller man admiring the knowing heart shape of his plump lips. It should be obvious how Bale wished he could do more than just stare at them, how he wished he could feel the taste of those sweet lips against his own in a long awaiting kiss instead. Luka was aware of the fact, for the same veiled desired became visible on the way he licked said lips and tried not to give in to the temptation of mirroring his actions. They knew better than doing such things in an open space like an airport, as frustrating as it was. 

Time went by quickly before they noticed how far the rest of their teammates already were. They slowly released themselves from their embrace and walked together towards the others. Their walk to the bus that would take them to the hotel was naturally filled with comments and questions about the Cup, to which answers Bale listened with the same attention he paid to the way Luka would look up at him with those gentle eyes and fix a rebel strand of hair to keep it behind his ear. 

Being honest, he could listen to him for hours. He was so proud of his accomplishments, yet not for a moment he doubted Luka would be this successful on leading his compatriots further than any other Croatian captain ever did in a competition with the magnitude of the World Cup - one he never got to participate himself yet. Luka was one of the most amazing footballers he ever had the pleasure to meet, and all he wanted was to have him by his side, in and out of the field, for as long as it was possible.

Bale wondered how he could feel so light and so heavy at the same. Light because Luka was there; heavy because he didn't know for how long.


	3. Chapter 3

In that first training day after the arrival, Bale was decided not to let his worries about Luka get in the way of his focus. They wouldn’t have enough or appropriate time to talk properly until perhaps later that day, so it would be useless to occupy his mind with the subject. Bale has always been conscious of the importance of training and how it reflected on his performance in the field, therefore couldn’t let it be spoiled by the same anxiety that hit him the day before.

This resolution, however, was torn apart when the sweetest nightmare was presented to him: being paired with the Croatian for the warm-up exercises. It was actually Luka that approached Bale, an expectant smile adorning his ever soft expression. When Luka rested his hand on Bale’s shoulder, offering an outstretched leg for the Welsh to hold, focus was immediately thrown out of the window. Despite all of them sharing similar toned appearance due to their job as sportsmen, one would have to be blind not to catch themselves staring at the Croatian’s powerful, muscular set of legs. It was quite amazing how someone could be so petit overall and still own such strong thighs and calves.

They were way too busy - and on Bale’s case, tired - to do anything more… intimate, since both players returned to Madrid. The least Bale could do was get himself lost in thoughts as they executed the most common sequence of stretches for the training about to start. 

Luka wasn’t entirely oblivious towards Bale’s adoration, once or twice catching the intense gaze and lowering his eyes with a quiet giggle. Sometimes Luka needed to nudge him a little harder in order to bring Bale back to earth and continue the exercises. He then started a conversation about the Pre Season, and that finally seemed to get his attention to something more appropriate. Luka watched the match against Roma, but obviously was interested in Bale’s and the team’s personal review regards the other teams and the potential of the new players. It was a casual talk, punctuated by technical observations, until Luka said:

“You look good in Coral.” Luka’s head tilted to the side a little, remembering the comment he meant to make since after they got to see the final results of that first photoshoot of the team dressed in their new kit. Seeing his friends actually playing in them was a different thing, and Luka saw how unique his teammates looked apart from the usual white uniforms.

Bale, on the other hand, looked up from the floor and blinked a few times, caught off guard by the sudden compliment. Then he flashed a grin and didn’t think twice before blurting out:

“Why don’t you dress up in it as well so you can match with me?” He said, in a not at all subtle insinuation that the Croatian should keep being part of the Real Madrid’s squad.

Luka’s look of surprise was quickly replaced by a contagious laugh, gloriously exposing the crooked teeth Bale loved so much. When the Croatian opened his mouth to reply, Marcelo called them from afar in a fake offended tone, alleging Bale was monopolizing Luka and should share him with the rest of the team as well. Bale sighed a little impatiently at the inconvenient interruption, but was aware that he was in no position to complain. That wasn’t the right time to approach that subject, after all.

Despite said incident, as expected, they all had a great time training together again. Not only Luka, but Marcelo, Casemiro and Kovacic came back from their World Cup vacations and Bale obviously missed exercising and playing with them all a lot as well. However, their other Croatian friend didn’t seem all that satisfied about being there - they all knew Kovacic’s been trying to get more opportunities with their coaches and hasn’t been very successful in that matter for the last few seasons. Bale himself knew better than anyone how frustrating the bench was, so he felt empathy for the fellow colleague.

Nonetheless the Welsh couldn’t help but wonder if there was a connection between both Kovacic and Luka’s apparent desire to leave Madrid. They were together throughout the whole duration of the World Cup after all, it was very possible that they shared some opinions and traced new plans for their careers for when they returned. Kovacic seemed very resolute regards his intentions of finding some other European Club where his skills could be put to use. 

Was Luka as strong-willed as his compatriot, though? He obviously needed a new contract, especially after such successful campaigns in the Champions League and by leading the Croatian National Team to the finals for the first time ever, but he feared this was just part of his insatisfaction with the Club. The rational part of his brain told him Luka always made clear how he loved to play for Real Madrid, but...what if something came up?

That reflection hammered the Welsh’s mind for a while until it was brought to the surface - just not by him. The practice went by faster than he thought and soon enough they were leaving for the day. Luka had an appointment with Vanja, so he left soon after they were finished in a hurried jog and an apologetic smile of goodbye. He observed everybody else walking slowly towards the exit, talking with each other or checking their phones, until he heard some irritated noises by his side. 

Kovacic passed by fighting with a particularly stuck water bottle, which the Welsh offered to open for him. Bale’s quick success resulted in a slightly flustered Croatian and a mild banter between the two that followed World Cup topic, still very fresh. They eventually entered the transference talk, which Kovacic defined as an “experiment”. Bale’s insecurities were spiked when the teammate commented:

“I decided to leave after talking a lot about it with Luka.” 

Kovacic didn’t get in details, so Bale was left to wonder what could that really mean. Did Luka simply encourage him, based on what he thought would be best for Kovacic, or was it some sort of agreement - the transfer option being the best for both of them?

Once again, Bale kept the questions lodged in his throat and hoped for the light at the end of the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

The M Day. Bale couldn’t think of a better nickname for such a dramatic date. He ran into the definition while checking up the latest news about Luka’s transfer. It seemed pathetic, resorting to the internet while he could just talk to him. Well, one couldn’t say Bale didn’t try. In those two days they trained together, the universe decided to conspire against that conversation. Either someone would call one of them, or Luka would excuse himself to answer a call - probably from Vanja, to fix the last details of the transfer plans. 

On the other hand, Bale had to admit he wasn’t trying very hard. Something in the back of his mind kept saying that that conversation wouldn’t end very well. If Luka’s response regards staying was negative, Bale wouldn’t be able to hide his melancholy and risk disappoint the Croatian - even though he would obviously support Luka without skipping a beat, whatever his decision was. Anyhow, he would have an answer soon: after all, the M Day had come.

At some point of the training, Bale excused himself to go the bathroom and, on his way back, nearly jumped when he saw Luka standing in front of the sink. He wondered if the Croatian had followed him there, and his mind wandered for various places before Luka spoke:

“I’ll have to leave already”. When he saw Bale’s expression, he added: “The training, I mean. I’ll have the meeting with Perez at noon, remember?” 

Bale wished he could forget. 

“Can you… can you call me afterwards?” He said in a quiet tone.

“You didn’t even have to ask.” Luka smiled and opened his arms to give the Welsh a proper goodbye - if it was a goodbye for the day, or for many days, Bale didn’t know. While he rested his chin at Luka’s hair, inhaling the pleasant scent and feeling the soft strands, a whisper came from the Croatian’s lips, muffled against Bale’s chest: “Trust me.”

Bale absorbed that simple request, letting it sink in his heart. It was a natural thing to do at that point, and still, for maybe the first time in days and definitely much better than all the analysis from journalists that he read that same morning, he felt more at ease about the direction that meeting could take. He stepped away a little bit to fully stare at the other’s big, bright eyes: “I still wanna see you in that coral uniform. Just so I can be 100% sure. ” 

A giggle erupted from Luka, and he pulled Bale back to the hug, squeezing him tight. The Croatian then felt a gentle hold onto his chin, which made him tilt his head up and blink before he felt a pair of lips capture his own. He sighed at the tenderness of the contact, but was caught off guard when it increased rapidly in intensity and passion.

When the two parted, they were breathing heavily and a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths. Luka blinked slowly, swallowing and wiping the corners of his lips with a thumb. He cleared his throat to speak again “I’m… I’ll see you soon, then.” He said, untangling from him with a light flush on his cheeks as he stumbled to the exit, leaving Bale behind with an inevitable adoring smile.

\--

That very brief interaction between them did him well, so Bale didn’t have as much of that heavy weight on his shoulders when he went to the team’s exercises that day. It still came to his mind every now and then, of course, but remembering their little moment helped to convince himself that everything would be alright.

When the training ended and Bale decided to head towards his room in Real Madrid’s Complex, he pulled his phone out of the bag to see if there were any news from their number 10 or even any journalist that managed to leak the results of the meeting for the press. When he checked his messages though, he noticed that Luka indeed didn’t leave him oblivious to what was happening. 

The Croatian sent him a couple pictures of the meeting room and an adorable selfie, sporting a fancy black suit. Luka used to take selfies too close to the camera, which made him look like a curious baby bird that had just encountered a strange object. Bale couldn’t stop smiling at that, heart full of love and a relieving feeling, definitely much lighter as we swiped through each update. When Luka sent him a picture of his new contract, he let out an audible sigh of relief. He knew that when they both had a chance to talk properly Bale would confirm with the Croatian how his will to leave wasn’t serious - like all his experienced footballer friends told him, truth be told - but at that very moment, after getting worked up by all the sensationalist Italian Sports press, he couldn’t help the happiness in his chest by knowing that he wouldn’t lose the one player he loved the most.

Bale felt like he couldn’t ask for more, but one little thing was missing: the call, the one Luka promised to make. But it’s alright, he thought. Luka should be tired and want to reunite with his family after that successful deal. They would certainly meet the next day - now as official teammates once again.

Soon enough he was pressing his fingertip to the small device that would allow him to his room, entering it with a clicking noise and closing the door behind him. When the Welsh turned around, he let his bag slide from his shoulder to fall in muffled thud! on the floor. “Luka…?”

Said man was sitting on his calves on top of his bed, giggling quietly at Bale’s reaction. He got up on his knees, opening his arms slightly to show himself up, dressed only in his own beautiful number 10 coral jersey, to the owner of the room.

“I believe you wanted to see this” Luka said, running a hand on the front of the shirt as if to fix or feel the fabric. 

A big smile started to bloom on Bale’s face as he looked at the other like he was his Christmas present, only to falter when the Croatian then casually lifted the hem of the shirt to touch his abdomen. Luka looked down at himself and then back at him with a known naughty grin, before he let go of the fabric and it fell loose around his mid-thighs once again. In those brief seconds he was able to show his lover how the new coral jersey was indeed the only thing covering his naked body from surprised and rapidly hungry eyes fixated on him “So, tell me, what do you think?”

Bale forced himself to look back at the smiley Croatian’s eyes, mirroring his expression and licking his lips as he started to eliminate the distance between them with large, yet slow steps.

“You look good in Coral” he said, just when he got close enough to repeat those words against his lips. Big hands found their way underneath that single piece of clothing and slid up, caressing Luka’s warm, soft skin. “Now let me show you just how happy I am about your renovation.” he added, shutting their forever smiling lips in a new passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We would really appreciate some feedback :)  
> Visit us on tumblr: @esparafuso and @sorethpid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We would really appreciate some feedback :)  
> Visit us on tumblr: @esparafuso and @sorethpid


End file.
